User talk:Jonggonzales1
Hi Jonggonzales1, Welcome to the wiki, we are always glad to have new and dedicated members. I've seen you've taking a liking in adding to the wikia, That's so cool ! Thank you. Here are a few guidelines to the Wiki's editorial style : #The primary goal of this Wiki is to provide a safe, open forum and to provide accurate game information for new and veteran players alike. Please keep this in mind when writing comments and articles. #Always use the third person. Instead of "you", please use "the Arisen" or "the player" instead. #Remain as factual as possible. Conjecture should remain the Comments section. When in doubt, qualify any statements with "usually", "arguably", or "seems". #Keep personal opinion to a minimum in the formal articles, with some laxity afforded to the Notes, Trivia, Tactics, and Comments sections. #No jokes or slang in the formal articles, please. #Follow established page templates, headers, and formats for consistency. #Use link with either or the Add Link button to improve navigation between differents pages. Feel free to direct any problems or question to the wiki Admin : Obsidian Draconis. We look forward to reading your contributions ! And BTW, good job : ) MotherLilith (talk) 12:00, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Helpful Posts Heya Jon, It's my pleasure, although I'm not as active as I use to be. Feel free to ask around if you have any questions, there's generally someone who is willing to help. You can always leave any questions you might have on my talk page or message me on Xbox Live. Cheers and happy gaming! 15:13, January 29, 2014 (UTC) hey man! just wanted to know if i could add your gamertag, i dont see many people playing this anymore for xbox lol so its rare that i have people playing to use their pawns Hi Jonggonzales, Please don't go too heavily on adding new or existing categories. There are already a lot of them and we try to avoid that each category become too cluttered. I've left the Weapons categories you've added because it did make sense IMO but those things are always open to debate. Resist the lure of the Dark side of achievements ; p Anyway keep up the good work. MotherLilith (talk) 12:39, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Hi Jonggonzales1, No problem, I've done so many mistakes on this wiki... Hopefully Kraissant was always behind me for cleaning the mess ; p You can remove categories by clicking on 'Page Settings' in the header in Edit Mode. And you can add them simply with the 'add category'. I think typing a inexisting category wikk create it so be careful about typos. See you. MotherLilith (talk) 11:52, February 15, 2014 (UTC) I have about a hundred Dwells-in-Lights (I am both #11 and around #25 with two dedicated Ur Dragon killers). If you want one, send me an XBL message to either GT: Sekhmeti or GT: Karathrax to let me know one of your pawns is Warrior in the Rift. Karathrax (talk) 02:52, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Flooded Edits Hello, thanks for your contributions to the DD Wikia. To avoid flooding of the editing history, please only limit linking words in the article to 1-2 edits. Each word should not be distributed as a single edit. Thanks. Consult editing history. Dragon's Dogma Admin 01:28, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the fixes on knockdown/stagger! XD Karathrax (talk) 01:29, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Any admins? Hey, do you have any idea if any of the admins are active still? A vandal just popped out and he should probably be reported to someone. Saba0th (talk) 00:58, November 26, 2014 (UTC) I meant this one: . Might be just a one-timer, but messing up user pages looks like a serious case of vandalism. Yeah, I think I'll report them, just in case. Thanks for the info! Saba0th (talk) 02:06, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Blessed Flower Gift Oh wow, thank you Jon! I actually had this one already (second playthrough and got the Hero achievement too), but thanks nevertheless! This will be most useful when I start farming BBI for exp. (haven't been there still...). I'll be receiving this one on Friday. Thanks again. EDIT: Uhm, could you play with my pawn a bit, too? I could use the RC when I start Purifying and Rarifying. She might not have the best stats but at least she's got the Devil's Nail. :P Saba0th (talk) 23:16, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! When I play games in which I can create my own character, I play girls almost exclusively (exceptions: the Mass Effect trilogy and DA:O). They're... nicer to look at. ;) Hope she'll be of any use, for now she's the party's sort of an AOE CC meatshield. Saba0th (talk) 23:45, December 2, 2014 (UTC) In response to your question Hey! :) (Sorry for those few hours of delay, time differences suck.) I didn't want to leave my answer in the comments, out in the open, so I'll tell you here. I can't play my XBox during the week, because I'm out in a dorm, in another city. The Internet access is there, but there's no screen to which I could plug the console in (not to mention, that moving the console back and forth between my home and the dorm would be a pain). All that leaves me with only Friday, Saturday, Sunday, and a bit of Monday, to play Dogma, which is all I'm doing on the XBox lately. :P So, there you go! :) Saba0th (talk) 11:55, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Hi; Thanks for the style guide info you sent me yesterday. I have studied it, am now following it, and cleaning up some of my earlier stuff. I just added a picture to Badge of Vows 37: http://dragonsdogma.wikia.com/wiki/From_A_Different_Sky_-_Part_4 I had problems sizing the picture. Could you take a look at it and adjust the sizing and/or tell me how to do it. Also, I have a number of photos to fill in the entries with missing pictures. Do you have any advice as to how I might avoid the resizing issue in the future. Thanks in advance, Allgorhythm (talk) 18:15, December 6, 2014 (UTC)Allgorhythm Ur-Dragon 619 No man, unfortunately, I've slept it over. :P I've checked the forums and saw that grace happened at ~8:00AM European time, so I think that even if I got up at the time, I would be out of the net. :/ Heh, maybe the current gen will be better. I'll stick some Makers' Fingers up his ass. Let's see how he likes that! :P Saba0th (talk) 17:05, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the info on the picture. The way you positioned it looks great. I'm also getting slowly smarter and read the part how browsers aren't equal with respect to the editor. I'd been using Chrome initially but, for some reason, switched to IE for the images. Chrome seems to be far superior. I'm making a point of taking a picture wherever there's one missing. So, I hope to be able to illustrate every entry that doesn't already have a picture. Thanks, again, Allgorhythm (talk) 00:38, December 8, 2014 (UTC)Allgorhythm Hi; I think I've got the hang of the image editing. I added 7 images to From a Different Sky--Part 5. I think I was able to make them consistent with the few images that were on the page to begin with: http://dragonsdogma.wikia.com/wiki/From_A_Different_Sky_-_Part_5 Your tips helped a lot. Thanks again. Allgorhythm (talk) 03:57, December 8, 2014 (UTC)Allgorhythm The only way I was able to do it was by using the visual editor and entering the category manually by typing it into the right hand column's box. I'm not sure why these items couldn't be added via the 'add category' button on the regular item page, but I'd noticed that it didn't work with Mushroom Potage, and that's how I'd entered it. I went ahead and added the rest of the items to the category. Karathrax (talk) 05:49, December 8, 2014 (UTC) I saw your comment about the Firedrake gliding. A dragon has two Alulas. Both have to be broken for the Dragon to be truly grounded. I did a lot of experimentation on the Cursed Dragon because the wings are very much harder to break than on the Dire Dragons. More often than not, you do not get the Alula drop when you break an Alula. So, you probably have truly grounded dragons without realizing it by breaking both Alulas. If an Alula drops, then you know for certainty that you have broken one of the wings. If both Alula drop, they you know for a certainty that both wings are disabled and the Dragon cannot fly. The pawns are not always accurate. We were doing some tests about a month ago with the Cursed Dragon. For the putrid breath/rotted perishable flag to be triggered, the perishable must actually rot. The pawns will comment that stuff has rotted either when there is no stuff to rot or fresh perishables have transitioned to the sour/rank/moldy stage. I suspect for the family flag that pertains to all dragons, you must truly ground a dragon. That's not a problem because the Devilfire Grove Drake is not that robust and its wings are both easily damaged. If you're interested in testing this, the CD in the Midnight Helix, pre- and post- Daimon is a good one. It is highly unlikely that you will destroy both wings at once. Get on its back and destroy one wing--Strider 1000 kisses, Assassin Dire Gouge, etc. In my tests, I would wait until I got an Alula drop so I was certain one wing was destroyed. Then, I would work on the other wing. When it is destroyed, the CD will drop to the ground and will be unable to fly. I have often heard the pawns say, "'Tis grounded!" when the dragon can still fly. It happens mostly with the Cursed Dragon because its wings are much harder to destroy. With the other dragons, generally when you destroy one wing as evidenced by an Alula drop, you usually destroy the other as well but because the Alula drop is an infrequent drop, you rarely get both alula drops at once. With the CD, the reverse is true. Unless you are using a superpowerful attack, when you damage one wing, you usually do not damage the other. I've had an Assassin with Dire Gouge and Striders, Magick Archers, & Rangers (1,000 Kisses) try to destroy the wings. Only one is destroyed at a time when the same tactics will destroy both wings on a Dire Dragon. The strike point is the shoulder blades or where the wings attach. When one CD wing is destroyed, the pawns announce, "Tis grounded!" However, the dragon is not grounded until the second wing is destroyed. I have witnessed two forms of a glide on several occasions: 1. I have seen a gliding attack several times that I believe is similar to the one you described with the Firedrake. The times I have seen it have been in the Fallen City with the Thunderwyvern. In the Rotunda of Dread, whenever, I have shot a dragon in the heart or head, it falls straight down. In the Fallen City, normally when I shoot a Thunderwyvern and always when I shoot one of the dual Wyverns, it falls straight down. On very few occasions, when I shoot the Thunderwyvern, it does not fall but wheels around and then goes into a gliding attack. I have always taken this to mean that the Thunderwyvern is handicapped by the loss of one wing and is trying a dive attack. Because of the injury, the dive attack is different. 2. On GameFAQ's one of the contributors, MiZDove, discovered under certain conditions, pawns would climb onto an enemy. It seemed very odd because one of the pawns was an accomplished sorcerer who climbed on the dragon to use a bare fisted attack instead of a lethal spell. It was initially reported in post #65 here: http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/626514-dragons-dogma/70438643?page=6 The gist of what happened is this: "This time, I paused and selected Share so I could really spin around and see who was doing what. Everyone was on the dragon except Tyrion who looks like he just let go. Draken was on the neck, arisen on the elbow, and Crazy Horse for some inexplicable reason, was between the wings. The stars popped before it was slain - in fact I godsbaned and didn't even kill it. Could the dragons have an "All Aboard" flag too? hmmmmm." We called it the All Aboard tactic and determined that Crazy Horse, the sorcerer was using the bare-handed attack. Both MiZDove and I were able to duplicate it separately. I did a fairly extensive test and reported the results in post #87 here: http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/626514-dragons-dogma/70438643?page=8 What I didn't discuss is that the dragons would often go into an uncontrolled dive similar to the Griffin falling to earth on an oblique slope. This dive is very different from what I had seen with the Thunderwyvern and definitely attributed to the fact that the Dragon was both overloaded and in distress from the attack. Several people tried it and, in our collaborative discussion, we concluded that the overloaded condition put the dragon in distress similar to when it writhes on the ground and is much more vulnerable. It is for this reason that the sorcerer changed tactics and participated in the all aboard tactic. His barehanded attacks when the dragon was in distress were more deadly than powerful spells delivered to the dragon while it was in battle stance. This is a long way of saying that when the dragon is overloaded with three or four people who are attacking it, it is only capable of uncontrolled low altitude flight. I'm sure this is very different from what you are describing because your dragon was not overloaded and I believe that is a necessary condition for this type of low altitude flight to occur. Hi; I just finished the article I was working on at: http://dragonsdogma.wikia.com/wiki/Maximizing_Arisen_and_Main_Pawn_Stats It's intended as a practical example to complement the Stats and Stat Growths pages. If there's anything you would like me to add, modify, or delete; I would be happy to oblige. Allgorhythm (talk) 18:58, December 12, 2014 (UTC)Allgorhythm Thanks. I'd been exchanging private messages on GameFAQs with a couple of people in Denmark who had been using the automatic builder. GameFAQs limits the number of characters and I also realized that quite a lot of people were interested in it and what better place to put it than the authoritative source. Since I started with pen and paper RPGs, this kind of thought process is second nature. What is important when you use an automated tool or manual calculations is to establish a baseline or frame of reference. So, that is what this article provides. I'm still getting accustomed to the editing tools on the site so I appreciate all the help I can get and I've seen you're very active. Allgorhythm (talk) 19:24, December 12, 2014 (UTC)Allgorhythm I'll start working on your points right away. I tried earlier to do something about the fonts. I thought the Visual Editor would handle it with the paragraph style. I'll send Kara a note as well. I'm very appreciative of what she's done on the GameFAQ pawn rental site and have enormous respect for her DD:DA expertise. Allgorhythm (talk) 20:20, December 12, 2014 (UTC)Allgorhythm Video Thumbnails By any chance, do you know how to insert a video thumbnail into the wiki. I've been providing very short videos to illustrate certain techniques. I've done this so far on the Daimon, Griffin, and Bloodless Stockade pages. However, the only way I know how to insert the video is through a URL. Thanks in advance, Allgorhythm (talk) 16:27, March 20, 2015 (UTC)Allgorhythm Thanks for the quick response. I've looked at the source editor but it doesn't give insight into how it's done. I'll find recent examples and ask the authors how they did it. Thanks for your trouble, Allgorhythm (talk) 17:07, March 20, 2015 (UTC)Allgorhythm